


Yeah? Yeah.

by squidney24



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, GUESS WHOS BACK, [crickets chirping], a dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidney24/pseuds/squidney24
Summary: Filling in the gaps between Wrestlemania and Bayley's heel turn. All within the space of a single hotel room.





	Yeah? Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> As always
> 
> Shameless plug: My Tumblr is bisexualshrug.
> 
> Now, please feel free to carry on with your reading.

Sitting on her bed in a hotel room, Bayley buries her head in her hands, trying to stifle her frustration at the night’s events enough to remain calm. The last thing she needs is to wind up in yet another screaming match after the past few weeks. She breathes deeply through her nose, eyes closed. She waits in her room impatiently for the arrival of Sasha.

Despite several attempts from Sasha backstage during Raw, Bayley had steadfastly avoided and ignored her after hearing Sasha’s promo at the opening of the show. Listening to her ex-girlfriend bury the tag division they built and claim their weeks as champions were meaningless to her nearly had Bayley sick to her stomach. The only reason she was able to stay in that arena was the match she was scheduled for later that night against Nikki.

But, as soon as Bayley had won, she got out of there as quickly as possible. She knew if she stayed and tried to talk to Sasha that she was going to explode, and she was just too damn tired to fight. She wanted to go home, but Smackdown was tomorrow.

Another city. Another show.

And the champ has to be there.

Settling into her room, Bayley began to resign herself to talking to Sasha tonight. If she ignores Sasha tonight, then she knows Sasha will just show up to Smackdown and confront her backstage. The last thing she needs is a public confrontation with her that will surely make its way around the wrestlers’ rumor mill.

So, tonight it is. Great.

She reluctantly texted Sasha her room number about twenty minutes ago and has been waiting for her since. In the meantime, she’s trying to manage her temper. Stifle her hurt feelings enough to keep from lashing out and igniting another argument.

That’s all they seemed to do recently.

Argue. Fight. Yell.

Every time Bayley thinks Sasha and she have finally spewed the last bit of their frustration and vitriol at each other, another row sparks, and they’re back at step one.

So much for trying to be friends.

The sharp knock on her door drags Bayley from her thoughts, and she pulls her head from her hands. Staring at the door, Bayley feels the emptiness weighing down her eyes. Sasha hasn’t even walked through the door yet, and, already, Bayley is ready for her to leave.

Shaking her head in an attempt to drive the dread from her stomach, Bayley stands slowly from the bed and makes her way to the door. She grabs the knob and hesitates for a moment before pulling it open.

And there is Sasha Banks.

Involuntarily, a tired sigh escapes Bayley.

Sasha catches the reaction and a scowl emerges on her face.

“Nice to see you too,” she sneers meanly, arms defensively crossing over her chest.

Bayley frowns but otherwise forces herself not to react. The irritation is already beginning to build, and she knows a headache is going to make itself known sooner rather than later. But, instead of returning Sasha’s snide greeting, Bayley steps to the side and invites her in quietly.

“Come in, Sasha.”

Bayley hears a petulant huff escape her and feels a slight breeze briefly hit her as Sasha quickly sweeps inside the room. Bayley shuts the door, taking a moment to breathe before turning around to face the music.

The first thought that pops into Bayley’s mind when she turns to look at Sasha is how beautiful she looks with blue hair. Bayley feels a pang in her chest that she ignores, reminding herself just why she’s not allowed to think those things about Sasha anymore.

The second thought that appears is how utterly awkward Sasha looks standing in her hotel room. Bayley recalls that this is the first time they’ve been in a hotel room together since the night before they broke up.

She wonders if Sasha is remembering that night right now as well.

Now is…not the time for a trip down memory lane.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?” Bayley lets out, breaking the silence.

She knows Sasha is too stubborn to speak first. Especially when she knows she’s in the wrong.

“You were avoiding me,” Sasha states plainly, gesturing toward her, “We’re supposed to be friends. I just wanted to know why.”

Bayley rolls her eyes, “You already know why.”

She wants to say more but bites her tongue, trying with everything in her to postpone the fight brewing between them. Maybe if she refuses to engage long enough, Sasha will get bored and leave. And she won’t have to deal with this tonight.

“I don’t know, actually. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Sasha snaps back authoritatively.

She always knows exactly which buttons to press though. Sasha’s earlier words flash through her mind and hurt bubbles up to the surface. A burst of anger takes Bayley over for an instant.

“Stop playing games, Sasha. You know exactly what you did out there,” she snaps, more frustration coming across in her tone than intended.

Instantly, Bayley catches the shift in Sasha’s expression. Fire lights behind Sasha’s eyes and her body coils up, preparing to strike. Like a wounded predator, Sasha never runs. When attacked, her only instinct is to fight back. And Sasha has never been too good at combating her instincts.

“And so what?” Sasha shouts back viciously, “I said what I needed to say out there and nothing more.”

Bayley’s breath begins to quicken. She feels her heart beating faster, and her desire to hold back begins to fade at Sasha’s dismissals.

Bayley growls, “You went out there, and you buried that tag division for no reason. And perfect timing for it too. Right when those belts have a chance at being built up again. Real nice, Sasha.”

Sasha’s eyes narrow. Bayley can almost feel the glare burning against her skin.

“I don’t give a fuck about what Alexa Bliss does with my belts,” she snarls ruthlessly.

“Our belts,” Bayley emphasizes, voice hard and unforgiving.

“Whatever,” Sasha scoffs, rolling her eyes, “Clearly they aren’t ours anymore. Haven’t been since you got pinned at Wrestlemania.”

“Why does it even matter to you when you apparently didn’t even want them in the first place?”

Bayley glares fiercely at Sasha, refusing to be run over by her ex-girlfriend. She’s not the one in the wrong here, and Sasha knows it. But, instead of escalating further, Bayley musters up the willpower to again bite her tongue. A last-ditch effort to stifle another argument. Anything to delay yet another tired tantrum from Sasha.

“I said,” Sasha asserts definitively, “what I needed to say, Bayley.”

Bayley’s impulses take over, and she can’t stop herself from fighting back.

“Oh yeah? You needed to say it? You knew that would hurt me. You knew, and you didn’t care.”

Sasha yells, “I do care. Of course, I care!”

Bayley shakes her head and aggressively hurls back, “Oh yeah? Maybe you just don’t care enough.”

The words seem to make Sasha even angrier. Instead of hitting back with something new, Sasha only repeats herself.

“I said what I needed to say.”

Another flash of anger sparks in Bayley, but she stays silent. Sasha is trying to rile her up. Bayley has no idea why, but Sasha is doing this on purpose. She glances at the clock resting on the nightstand, noticing they are creeping close to midnight. Bayley doesn’t have time for this.

“Fine,” Bayley sighs and shakes her head, “Fine, Sasha. Say whatever you need to say. Just- just leave me out of it.”

The room goes quiet after Bayley’s words, the underlying meaning clear to both women. Bayley and Sasha have had each other’s backs since Bayley was pulled up to the main roster years ago. Every time someone started a problem with one of them, they started a problem with the other one too. All their battles were fought together.

But now Bayley wants out.

The words seem to shake Sasha from her stupor of anger. Bayley notices vulnerability and hurt flash in Sasha’s eyes. And seeing it makes Bayley want to take her words back. Makes her want to say she didn’t mean it. That she’ll stay by Sasha’s side. Fight Becky by Sasha’s side.

But as quick as the look appears, it’s gone. The pain is swept aside by a blaze of fiery anger, and Sasha quickly closes the gap between Bayley and herself until they are toe-to-toe. Her glare pierces through Bayley, almost making her feel like Sasha is cutting her open.

“You don’t get to decide that,” Sasha snarls, harshly jamming her finger into Bayley’s chest.

Bayley rolls her eyes and swats Sasha’s hand away. Here come the dramatics.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Bayley sighs tiredly, “Just calm down, alright?”

“Calm down?” Sasha snaps back sarcastically.

Bayley registers that, just like she’s constantly seemed to do since Sasha came back, she’s once again said the wrong thing. And, of course, this new Sasha won’t let Bayley get away with a slip-up. She needs to be punished. And... here comes the tirade sure to do just that

“Calm down?” Sasha repeats angrily, gesturing wildly, “You want me to calm down? Sit in the corner and keep my mouth shut like a good little girl? Huh? Is that what you wa-”

Bayley interrupts, repeating her words from just a moment ago, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Ha!” Sasha laughs mockingly, “Oh, you didn’t mean it like that? It’s all okay because you didn’t mean it like that? No. I can say whatever I want. I can do whatever I want. And I don’t want to be calm right now. So fuck you, Bayl-”

Finally breaking, Bayley angrily barks, “Oh would you just shut the hell up, Sasha?”

At this point, Bayley is beyond exhausted of this constant back and forth. It seems almost every day since Sasha came back and the two agreed to be friends, Sasha has managed to find a way to make Bayley miserable. Bayley looks at the woman in front of her and can barely recognize the Sasha she was in love with at the beginning of the year. It’s like her ex-girlfriend was possessed by some kind of demon sent to punish Bayley for her mistakes.

And Bayley is sick of it.

She’s put up with this for weeks now, attempting to bide her time and outlast Sasha’s anger without an incident. But, apparently, Sasha doesn’t plan on slowing down any time soon. And Bayley will not let her ex-girlfriend continue to treat her this horribly.

“You have done nothing but try to make my life miserable since the day you came back. And I don’t even know what the hell I did to you to deserve this,” Bayley exclaims, “Sasha, you are the one that broke up with me. You are the one that left. I forgave you the second you asked. I agreed to sit here and forget about everything we were and put on this facade of a friendship. I let you strut around and treat everyone like shit. I let you treat me like shit too. And-”

“You let me?” Sasha growls darkly.

“Oh my, God. Don’t even start, Sasha,” Bayley replies, rolling her eyes.

“You don’t tell me what to do,” Sasha hisses, “I do what I want when I want now.”

Again, Sasha jams her finger into Bayley’s chest at her words.

“You. Aren’t. In. Charge.”

Both women are breathing heavily, eyes connected in a heated glare. Finally registering Sasha’s words, Bayley comes to a decision.

That’s it. Bayley is done. She’s never seen Sasha this vicious before, and she’s not just going to sit here and take it. This is over.

“Fine,” Bayley growls with finality, “I’m not in charge of you out there. But this is my room. I want you out of here. Now. Or, I’m calling the front desk to get you removed.”

Sasha’s fists clench by her side, “I am NOT leaving.”

Bayley laughs meanly, “Yeah, well you sure as shit aren’t staying either.”

“God,” Sasha yells, “You’re so frustrating.”

Bayley stares at Sasha in pure disbelief.

“I’M the frustrating one? I’m the frustrating one?” Bayley repeats in exasperation, “Are you serious right now? Go take a good look in the mirror before you accuse me of anything. You have done nothing but get on my last goddamn nerve since you got back. Ugh, God, Sasha! Every time you open your mouth, you just make me want to-”

Bayley freezes right before she lets the words out. Despite everything, she refuses to threaten a physical confrontation. Even though they are broken up, Sasha is still Sasha. And Bayley wouldn’t ever lay a finger on her now. No matter what she said or did.

She won’t stain their relationship further by escalating their fights to threats of violence.

“Want to what?”

The words pull Bayley from her thoughts, and she shifts her focus back to Sasha. She instantly picks up on the change in Sasha’s demeanor. Bayley retroactively registers the small, hesitant tone of the words. Instead of the glare Bayley was met with before, Sasha’s eyes are wide and unsure.

Bayley’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at the instantaneous change in Sasha. All the anger seems to have melted from Sasha. Staring at her further, Bayley picks up on Sasha’s old nervous habit, running her finger across the lining on her jeans pocket.

She looks back up, and Sasha is now staring at her, head tilted slightly down. Almost like, like she used to look at her when- wait, what?

“Sasha,” Bayley begins hesitantly, “What’s going on?”

The question seems to break Sasha loose from whatever she was feeling, and Bayley can see the signs of her guards coming back up.

“Nothing. I just- wanted to know what you were going to say..” Sasha responds unconvincingly.

Bayley stares at her longer, confusion bubbling to the surface.

“What did you think I was going to say?”

Sasha, not expecting the question, momentarily is shaken out of her hard exterior.

She stutters, “I didn’t- I didn’t know.”

“No,” Bayley shakes her head, “No, I know that look. That’s the look you gave me when you wanted-”

Bayley pauses, again hesitating. She’s almost positive that was the look, but Sasha broke up with her. She left, and when she came back, she didn’t want Bayley again. She wanted a friendship. So, why would Sasha be looking at her now like she-

Like she wanted her again.

Instinctually, Bayley takes a step closer to her ex-girlfriend. At the action, Sasha’s eyes widen, and she tenses up. Bayley stares at Sasha critically, evaluating the woman in front of her. Trying to link Sasha’s confusing actions since returning together in a way that makes sense.

Because none of it makes sense.

Sasha hasn’t been Sasha since she came back. Or, at least, she hasn’t been Bayley’s Sasha. Bayley stares at her a moment longer before reaching out. The anger seems to disappear and leave behind only the Bayley who loved Sasha.

The one that loved Sasha so deeply she would have died for her in an instant.

Bayley reaches forward and lightly grasps Sasha’s hand. Sasha jumps slightly, and her eyes shoot down to Bayley’s hand in hers.

“Sasha, what is going on?” Bayley implores, voice soft yet serious.

Sasha’s eyes jump back to meet hers, and she looks terrified. Bayley’s concern rises at the action. She wants to question her further, but she decides to wait and let Sasha answer before pressuring her.

“I-I,” Sasha finally stutters out, “Nothing is going on.”

Instead of the avoidance angering Bayley as it would have a few minutes ago, it just sinks her even further into her thoughts. Sasha has always tried to maintain distance from everyone around her. Hiding her emotions and putting up walls around her to maintain an air of mystery about her.

But Bayley knows Sasha like no one else ever has. Sasha let Bayley in. Gave her all her deepest insecurities, fears, thoughts, and dreams. And knowing all of these details enabled Bayley to form a picture of Sasha in her mind. An understanding of the woman in front of her.

She knows Sasha. She knows everything about her. Slowly, the pieces begin to come together in Bayley’s mind.

Sasha lashes out when she’s scared.

And… and her biggest fear has always been abandonment.

And Sasha has been lashing out at Bayley more viciously than—

Oh.

“You think I’m gonna leave you.”

Sasha’s eyes widen at the statement. She rips her hand out of Bayley’s and steps away from her. Bayley recognizes all of her walls shooting up. Sasha tenses and one of her arms wraps around her stomach to grip the opposite waist, unconsciously beginning to curl into herself. Bayley knows at any moment Sasha could sprint out of this room.

No longer a predator, Bayley sees the mask slip off Sasha. And her Sasha emerges. Soft, vulnerable Sasha.

Bayley speaks softly and quietly, trying desperately not to drive her ex-girlfriend from the room.

“That’s what this all is, right?” Bayley gently nudges.

Sasha stays silent, eyes focused on the floor below her. Bayley stares at her sadly, regretting that she didn’t see it before. Sasha has been in pain for months, and Bayley didn’t take the time to see it.

Bayley thinks a moment longer and finally, the picture becomes clear. She understands.

“We agreed to fight for a tag division, and we fell in love. And we spent months side by side at Vince’s door. Then, the belts were real. And we studied and we trained and we loved.”

Bayley watches Sasha carefully as she speaks and notices tears begin to well up in her eyes. Sasha’s opposite hand wraps around her stomach too. In response, Bayley takes a small step closer but doesn’t reach for her as she did before.

“Winning those belts was the happiest night of our lives, right? Because we were in love, and we did it together. You loved those belts. But then we lost them. The very thing that drove us together and Vince said we wouldn’t get another shot. He said I was moving to Smackdown, and you were staying on Raw.”

At this point, tears are streaming down Sasha’s face, and she’s shaking ever so slightly. Bayley steps forward again until they are only inches apart. She tilts her head down to look at Sasha, her own eyes getting wet in the process.

“You thought it was over. That we were together because of those belts. And you thought without that bringing us together that we would fall apart. And you thought that, without the belts and without being on the same brand, that I wouldn’t want you anymore. You thought I would leave you.”

Bayley pauses again. She reaches a hand up to wipe her own tears away. But, before she can resume sharing her revelation, Bayley is surprised by Sasha interrupting her.

“Please,” Sasha whispers, voice hoarse and broken, “please stop.”

Finally, Bayley reaches forward and gently tugs Sasha’s left hand from her side. She grasps it tight, trying to let Sasha know she’s here with her. That she’s staying.

“You left before I could. And when you came back, you rejected me because you thought I’d reject you. You attacked Becky, and you thought I’d never accept you. Not like this. And all of this anger and fighting and screaming—“

“Stop, stop, stop,” Sasha whimpers, voice desperate and pleading.

Bayley only tightens her grip on Sasha’s hand in response, “You’ve been trying to drive me away, because it’s easier to make it your fault then for you to give me everything and watch me leave anyways.”

Sasha lets out a choked sob at her words. Bayley moves forward again and closes the remaining gap between them. She rests her forehead against Sasha. Still, Sasha’s head is tilted down, and Bayley notices that her eyes are closed.

She sucks in unsteady breaths between sobs and her hand trembles in Bayley’s grasp. One last time, Sasha pleads with Bayley.

“Please stop.”

Bayley reaches up and lightly holds Sasha’s chin. Gently, she lifts Sasha’s head until their foreheads are pressed together. Their noses brush, and Bayley can feel Sasha’s breaths hit her lips.

“Sasha,” Bayley whispers, words sure and firm, “I love you. I still love you. And there’s nothing you have done, that you could do, that would make me stop.”

The words send a fresh sob through Sasha. They seem to break through whatever was left of Sasha’s crumbling walls. She reaches forward quickly with both hands and grasps the front of Bayley’s shirt.

Holds on desperately. As if Bayley is the only thing keeping her on the ground. Bayley gently coaxes Sasha’s hands from her shirt, lifting them and placing a soft kiss against the back of her right hand.

“There is nothing that I wouldn’t do for you.”

Bayley lifts Sasha’s right hand and wraps it around her neck. She moves her own hand up to cup Sasha’s cheek. Bayley closes her eyes and strokes Sasha’s cheekbone with her thumb.

She whispers, “Please say you still love me too. Please tell me I’m right.”

The silence stretches between them. Sasha’s sobs seem to have finally ceased, but tears still slowly slide down her cheeks. Bayley stays quiet, giving Sasha the space to answer. She waits nervously, knowing Sasha’s next words will determine if Bayley gets her back.

If Bayley gets to love her again. To hold her, kiss her, touch her.

Suddenly, Bayley feels Sasha nodding against her forehead.

“Yes, yes,” Sasha whispers into the room, hand moving up from Bayley’s neck and into her hair, “You’re right. I love you. I love you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I was so scared.”

A sigh of relief crashes out of Bayley’s chest. The weight that has dragged Bayley down for months finally lifts from her shoulders all at once.

Another sob rips through Sasha, “I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to. I love you.”

Before Sasha can fall apart completely, Bayley hushes her softly. Her hand moves to the back of Sasha’s head, and she tugs the woman into her neck. She cradles Sasha as her weight crumbles into her, her wet tears falling onto Bayley’s neck.

“Shh. It’s okay,” Bayley comforts her, holding Sasha up steady and strong, “It’s okay, baby. It’s alright. It’s all gonna be fine.”

Bayley holds Sasha up, determined to let her cry as long as she needs. There’s no telling how long Sasha has needed this release. And it hurts Bayley’s heart to know the most likely answer is since Wrestlemania.

Continuing to whisper assurances into the air, Bayley turns to place a kiss to the crown of Sasha’s head. Then, she rests her head on top of Sasha’s. She closes her eyes and continues to hold Sasha tight against her.

A few more minutes pass before Sasha’s sobs finally begin to quiet. The room returns to silence, and Bayley feels the last of Sasha’s hot tears against her neck.

Slowly, Bayley pulls back from Sasha to look into her eyes. They connect for the first time since the fight faded out. Sasha’s mascara is smeared across her eyes. Her hair is matted, and her nose is red.

But Bayley smiles.

“Sasha.”

Bayley pauses for a moment to be certain Sasha is listening to her. Sasha nods for her to continue.

“Can we please stop the fighting? I don’t want to argue anymore. I just wanna be with you again. For real. Not friends. Not fighting. Just us. You and me.”

It’s all out there now. It’s Sasha’s choice. And Bayley will accept whatever she decides.

Slowly, a shy smile emerges on Sasha’s face, and she nods. No hesitation. All anger and sadness drained from her.

“Good. Good,” Bayley breathes out, relief and amazement coursing through her.

She moves forward until their lips are brushing. But she hesitates. Wanting Sasha to make the final move, knowing Sasha needs to be the one to close the final gap. She needs to choose to be vulnerable again. Choose to let Bayley back in.

And she doesn’t have to wait long before Sasha does just that. Her hand moves to Bayley’s neck, and she presses forward, molding her lips against Bayley’s for the first time in four months.

Pleased sighs escape both women’s mouths at the feeling neither thought they’d ever experience again. They press together again and again, softly, with no obligations of anything more.

They kiss until smiles break out on their faces, and they pull back a few inches. Bayley again moves to rest her forehead against Sasha’s.

“Please stay tonight,” Bayley pleads, “Don’t go back to your room. Stay with me.”

Sasha nods, “Okay. Okay. I’ll stay.”

Matching smiles grow on their faces. They open their eyes and pull back, grinning at each other goofily.

A happy laugh leaves Bayley before fading into another smile.

“So, Becky, huh?”

A shy look appears on Sasha’s face. She hesitates for a moment, part of her still worrying Bayley will reject the renewed aggression Sasha is exemplifying.

“Yeah,” she breathes nervously, “Is that okay?”

Bayley grins. She reaches out, tucking a loose strand of Sasha’s hair back into place. Instead of pulling back, Bayley leaves her hand tangled in Sasha’s hair.

“More than okay,” Bayley reassures strongly, knowing it’s what Sasha needs to hear more than anything.

“Any battle that’s yours is a battle that’s mine.”

Relief washes over Sasha. The brightest grin yet emerges on her face. She shakes her head and a disbelieving laugh leaves her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
